Deathly Love Wish
by Dark Evelight
Summary: Ginny has skipped a year in school, and has come back to a threat to someone she thought she didn't care about. Little does she know that the fate of this boy rests in her hands. GWDM


Summary: Ginny has skipped a year in her school, and has come back to a threat to someone she thought she didn't care about. Little does she know that the fate of this boy is in her hands.GW/DM Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, but I do own some of he made up characters... he he he Warning: will be rated R in later chapters for rape scenes, cursing, and some adult scenes... A/N: To all of my fellow readers, happy readings, and please remember to press that little button at teh end of the chapter, to review... the more you review the faster I get chapters up... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Chapter One: Wicked Dreams  
  
Ginny Weasley was a young girl going into her 7th year at Hogwarts...being so smart... She is the youngest Weasley and the only girl... and little did her innocent mind know, that her true love was to soon be unveiled to her... and she does not know that she could hate him for all he is...  
  
As Ginny walked through Diagon Alley with her friend Sindu. They were chatting merrily as Ginny felt a pair of eyes land on the back of her head... She turned around to see who was staring at her... standing about ten feet away from her across the street, she could see Draco Malfoy, being yelled at by his one father... Ginny looked closely at him, with his head bowed down... he seemed different...  
Draco turned his gaze from the ground to Ginny's eyes who were looking at him...  
Ginny saw Malfoy gaze up at her with a sudden fear in his eyes... Ginny wanting to know what was going on went to go talk to Draco as soon as his Dad left, but when that chance came, her friend pulled her away to a shop down the way... As she was being dragged away, she saw his eyes flash at her, while he was being led down to Knockturn Alley by his father...  
"Ginny come on, we have to hurry before your brothers get there before us... otherwise we are going to be in trouble, especially when they get out their dung bombs. Ugh..." Sindu said with mock glee.  
"Alright" Ginny said turning sadly away from the eyes that represented shadows... She wanted to help him... she didn't know why, why would she want to help her adn her brothers sworn enemy... ' but he looked so desperate' she thought... but then she decided to think about worthier things... "Let's go see where Ron and the others are" Ginny said happily.  
"I'll check Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, you go check Quality Quiditch supplies..." Sindu said as she ran off happily...  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
Ginny had finished supper, and was walking up the stair to get to her bedroom so she could have a nice peaceful sleep, before she had to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. She snuck into her comfortable bed and immediately fell asleep. Later that night she stirred violently in her sleep. Her flying hand hit the alarm clock on her bedside table which flew off of her nightstand.  
GINNY'S DREAM:  
Fire flashed before her eyes, as crimson tears leaked from the cut running from her cut which was being sliced with a knife from her shoulder down her arm as she screamed in pain... suddenly that pain disappeared though the cut was still bleeding.  
Another fire flash, and there stood her Mom walking towards her happily her father behind her... her Mother came running up yelling "Oh, poor Ginny what happened to your arm,oh let me help you bandage it..." BANG her mother burst into flames... her body left charred ont eh ground... Ginny started to run to her father, when her father keeled over and cut's were sliced into his body everywhere without the use of a kinfe, and blood was leaking onto the ground and all around leading to her...  
More fire flashes.. there stood her brothers, and Harry, the one she had thought she loved since her first year, she stood there silently, tears leaking from her eyes... Ron came and hugged her, but right there, he started to scream as his throat was slit open, blood pouring onto Ginny's lap. She dropped his limp body scared, and she looked towards Fred and George had a huge lighning bolt strike them as their screams burst forth... she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening... it was useless, her body wouldn't move as Percy,Charlie, and Bill screamed and light flashed from their bodies enlighting Ginny as tears poured as she screamed out their names... their bodies crumpled to teh floor with solid wood spikes jammed through their hearts... she looked towards Harry as he walked forward. She whispered his name as he had blood gushing from his mouth... she screamed out his name...  
Ahuge torent of fire then rain pounding upon her head... lighting above head... there she saw herself holding a body she could not see the face of... she whispered his name in which Ginny could not hear... then a huge wave ran from teh lake crushing them, yet after it washed away, there they still sat... a light binding them together... threads of that boys life, were snapping away between them... and out of the distance she heard herself say 'yes' and green light shot from the boy's body into the clouds as the lightning ceased, then a figure surrounded by a golden aura fell from the sky... with raining golden droplets... the figure whisped into the boys body as she held him.. and a scream enveloped her...  
  
Ginny flew up with cold sweat dripping down her face... what just happened? She asked herself... "my family, Harry... did they really..." she asked herself, not wanting to say that last word she ran from her room into her parents room, nobody was there, she ran to Ron's and the twins and every other room.. no one was there, when she sat on the stairs silently crying she heard some soft whispering from downstairs in the kitchen. Then a sudden breaking of glass and a scream...  
"who is down there?" Ginny said, fear overriding her emotion of sadness and grief... she cautiously walked down the staircase, and tiptoed downt he twirling steps, what she saw was something quite strange to her after what she just saw... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFIE!!!! Sorry to leave you hanging, but I don't want it to be boring. Ok I hope you liked this story, because I liked writing it... though I'm not done... there is a plot to this don't worry, you'll see it eventually. Please review by pressing that littlebutton down there... the mroe you review the quicker an dmore often I update... remember click that little button down here... | | | | | | | \/ 


End file.
